The Dark Knight
by antlad
Summary: One year has passed since Emiya shirou has awakened in another world after defeating Angelica. A world where the era of mystery has ended and in its place the new era of soul. Unable to find his sister within this new world, he turns his eyes once more onto the tale of a miracle, the moon holy grail war. Alternate universe.
1. Prologue part one

Prologue part one

"What a beautiful sunset."

"I can only imagine how captivating this sight must be for the people who live here."

"It is indeed a very beautiful scene. A shame that it doesn't really exist."

"On the surface it seems like such a benign, peaceful world. A pity that it'll soon come to an end.

"Impressive, to think that such a sight managed to impress the miss Tohsaka." I walked right next to my former master with a touch of nostalgia in my voice. It made me sad to think that we would soon come to blows with one another in this cruel war for the miracle, but for now we could enjoy what little peace we had left in the preliminaries.

"... what are you doing here _Shirou."_ My former master said with an edge to her voice, threatening me to stay away from her which I promptly ignored.

"As your servant is it not right for me to be by your side _master?"_ Cutting off the prana supply to the mystic code Dark knight's armour I dematerialised the helmet and deactivated its functions to reveal my cheeky grin.

"Seriously why are you here Shirou, I thought I told you to get lost and never see me again when I hung on the phone on you. Unless you didn't get the message, maybe my fists would remind you." I could tell she was serious with the way her body expressed itself, one more snide remark and she would pounce on me with full force in all her womanly fury.

"... Fine." As much I would like to mess with Rin I didn't want to destroy the fragile relationship we had right now, so I decided to tell her what I really came for.

"I just wanted to check on the rumours about a girl dressed in red known as little red rooftop, I wanted to make sure that it was just a coincidence and maybe that it wasn't you. But in the end my hopes was dashed." I gave her a smile but even I knew that it was fake.

"Shirou you know why... are you crying?"

"... I see, I thought I got used to it losing everything but in the end I guess I'm no longer a fake." When was the last time I cried? After all ever since that day I had always felt empty inside a machine cannot cry, but I guess that was no longer true as I could feel liquid forming in my eyes.

"What are you on about? Here stay still for a second." Rin took out a handkerchief but as she went close to me I grabbed a hold of her.

"Hey what are you doing." Ignoring her protests I gave her a tight hug causing her to drop her handkerchief in surprise, but seeing the way she squirmed in my arms and her face turning bright red stirred something inside of me.

Giving into impulse, I was going to do something that might never be forgiven but if I wanted to put these feelings to rest then... "I'm sorry Rin but could you please close your eyes I don't want you to see me like this."

"Okay?" She was confused but closed her eyes anyway, it felt wrong to take advantage of her trust like this but... I needed to kill off these feelings and return back to the person I was before.

"Are you done yet SHhmmf." I pressed my lips onto hers, taking advantage of her current status I manoeuvred my tongue deep within her mouth. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but didn't people say you had to use your tongue?

"LMMFM" Rin resisted for a moment but eventually gave in as I refused to let go. For a brief moment all was silent aside from the sounds of making out.

"Hah." My lips parted from hers in slow motion as a thin line of saliva could be seen when we separated.

"It tastes a bit salty?" Licking my lips I pondered on the so called taste of a first kiss, it didn't really taste anything special but I could feel my heart beating furiously and sweat running down my body.

"...!" For a second Rin was speechless before she lifted her arm at my direction, it started to glow a reddish black colour.

"! Wait Rin lets calm down for a moment." I knew that pose anywhere and I wasn't going to let our reunion end in such a fashion but maybe it was fitting.

"I was a fool to even trust you Shirou. To think you would..." Her face turning bright crimson as she failed to finish her sentence.

"Would?" I couldn't resist, I knew that I shouldn't but seeing her like this reminded me of the times we've spent together.

"That's it take this you BRUTE code cast GANDR." In a flash a reddish black curse was sent my way but...

"Trace on... Code cast reinforcement." I knocked the blow aside with my left arm and with my right I blocked the incoming barrage with ease.

"GANDR, GANDR, GANDR." Rin was in a mad fury dashing from right to left shelling out Gandrs which I easily deflected. She may be one of the most talented wizards out there turning a Gandr shot into a Finn shot but I had faced far worse.

"... Rin thank you for everything you've done for me. Had we met under different conditions I would have most likely spent the rest of my life with you." The rain of Gandrs stopped as Rin stared at me flushed and out of breath.

"But I cannot run away from my past and duty after all I still have a promise to fulfil." This reminded me of that day where I was given a chance for happiness had I just abandoned everything but just like before I chose Miyu over all else.

"Shirou... I." I could feel the pain in her voice as her emotions interfered with her reason but eventually reason won out as she remained silent.

We had both entered into the moon holy grail war, there was only one outcome for the both of us, one must live and one must die.

"So hopefully we would not meet again on the fields of battle Rin." I gave Rin a sad smile, before activating the mystic code Dark's knight armour the product of our combined efforts, allowing the steel cage to cover me I melted into the shadows but not before leaving behind my last gift and farewell.

"...That idiot why now." Letting out a small sigh Rin picked up the mystic code and started to hack into it. Breaching through the defences with ease Rin scanned through the vast amount of information contained within.

"...I see a one time explosive." Contained within the mystic code was all sorts of information, information about the moon holy grail war that Shirou has uncovered, his basic programs along with his signature code cast reinforcement, instructions on the mystic code and how to activate its true abilities a one time use with the power equivalent to a C ranked broken phantasm.

"...What's this?" Attached to the mystic code was a message. "P.S By the way... I think black hair doesn't suit you I liked blond better."

"...Shirou you never learn." A brief smile was on her face for a second before it disappeared. Turning her head Rin continued to watch the sunset only leaving when the sun was no more. Soon she too disappeared from the reality marble.

* * *

"It's here the source of the anomaly." In front of me was a concrete wall located at the end of the west corridor of the first floor. From the very start I had noticed that this world was a reality marble and that the answer lied here, but I had wanted to enjoy these emotions one last time before I had to kill everyone in my path.

After all it reminded me about the peaceful days I had lost before Miyu was discovered, the school life that I never got to finish. But all good times must go to an end and it was finally time for me to become a master.

Placing my hand on the wall the illusion covering the entrance faded away, revealing an old door in it's place. Pushing the door open, an entrance to another world appeared or rather an entrance to another reality marble.

Walking through the door I entered into what I thought was an old dusty storeroom. Boxes stacked upon boxes littered the room, old dusty shelves pushed against the wall, the only source of illumination being the single window right next to the pixelated door I came out from.

Yet the most striking feature of the room would be the large doll standing right in front of the shelf and boxes. Compared to the ones I have faced this doll was a cheap mockery of the Ainsworths dolls. Being completely featureless having no facial expression or bodily parts as if it was roughly constructed in the shape of an human. The only thing it had were strange red and yellow pulsing lines on its body connecting towards the oval on the doll's face. The lines probably being the lifeblood of the doll, acting as its pseudo nervous system which allowed one to control the doll.

"Code cast: Reinforcement." Running my prana through the internal program installed within my avatar, I reinforced my entire body to its limit allowing me to temporarily reach the same level as my real body in terms of parameters.

I wasn't going to be taking any chances, maybe the doll was another test from the moon cell?

The doll turned around to face me with its left arm raised high.

"..." In an instant I charged forward with my right hand clenched into a fist, striking the doll's left arm I knocked it into the wall before following it up with a grapple.

"..." I threw the doll onto the ground before snapping it's arm off, causing the arm to fade away into darkish purple particles.

"Welcome, potential master." I stopped my attack as a voice started to play out of nowhere.

"That effigy with you is your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands."

"Now then, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead."

"...I see." An overreaction, I thought that it was going to attack me as it saw through my mystic code concealment but I guess it was greeting me instead.

"In that case Code cast: structural analysis." Placing my hand onto the ruined effigy I examined the source code comprising the effigy. It appeared that the central control system still worked despite the missing arm and the damage I've inflicted upon it however it wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

"Code cast: Reinforcement." I reinforced the effigy entire body to about eighty percent of it's presumed maximum capacity. With this it should be far more durable than the others and that was all that mattered as I would be the one fighting.

"Effigy your orders is to stay behind me and focus on defence." I couldn't risk losing it as it was probably a test by the moon cell to weed out potential masters.

"Trace on" I conjured an image of a gun cocking and firing.

 _Judging the conception of creation._ Twin swords created on the orders of a king, a sword without a purpose, a sword crafted for the sake of being crafted.

 _Hypothesising the basic structure._ Twin swords with a curved blade that broadens towards the point, each representing a force, yin and yang together they create the cycle.

 _Duplicating the composition material._ Created by the finest materials at the time of its creation.

 _Imitating the skill of its making._ Created in grief by one of the finest blacksmith of China, Gan Jiang.

 _Sympathising with the experience of its growth._ The twins was separated upon it's creation, one given to the king the other staying with its creator.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years._ Kanshou used as a memento by it's creator, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart. Bakuya used primarily as a ceremonial sword, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process._ Twin swords reunited once again with the death of it's creator.

I could feel the image of the blades taking shape but I wasn't done yet, there was still one final step left to project his blades, Alteration.

I felt a slight strain on my magic circuits as I finished the incantation, without the support of Miyu I had to draw from my own supply which is why I chose theses blades.

A pair of swords lacking in pride and yet it's craftsmanship is extremely captivating and beautiful. A noble phantasm that pales in comparison to it's peers, its only redeeming feature being its bond with one another and its fast tracing time. These were EMIYA's favoured weapons having modified them with his magecraft to suit his abilities.

"..." It felt strange to once again be using his blades, symbols that belonged to a hero of justice after all this time but... For the sake of my wish I would once again use the power meant for humanity for one person.

'Wait for me Miyu, I still have to fulfil my promise to take you to the ocean

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

Yeah its been a while since I worked on this, and after reading through it I decided to change parts of the story.

The reason why I did this was that I didn't want to give him Erebus without him going through a proper journey, so the shirou you see here still retains the ability to project other weapons. Basically the same Shirou from father and son/ oath under ice with slight differences due to the background.

I haven't decided the majority of his opponents yet, but I have decided some which is that he would be facing against Hakuno (female.) with nameless, Leo with Gawain.

So I still need a Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Lancer, Rider. For Shirou. They cannot be Hakuno opponents but Alice is allowed since Shirou fulfils the role of Caster.

Feel free to give me your suggestions for which servants he should go up against.


	2. prologue part two

Prologue part two

I entered into what appeared to be an endless path in the abyss, the only source of light being the ground I stood upon. There appeared to be no walls on this path but... I slashed at my side with Kanshou causing it to clash with a sheen of white light, just like the preliminaries it was there just hidden.

"..." My eyes darted from left to right as I slowly moved forward, it may appear to be an innocuous path with one way but an enemy could always be lying in wait to ambush me.

For a couple of minutes nothing happened, despite the previous message there was no enemies lying in wait it just a simple path to another area.

"Hah." Taking a deep breath I prepared myself before slowly continuing onward with the effigy right behind me. If there would be an enemy waiting to ambush me then the moment I entered would be the prime opportunity to strike.

"...Nothing." Clenching the married blades I positioned them in a defensive manner but it was all for nothing as I was greeted with an empty room with a passageway leading to another room.

Taking a quick scan of the surroundings, I noticed that I was in some sort of under the sea themed area that appeared to be like a game dungeon, filled with the skeletal remains of massive beasts, and swords stuck within the sand that appeared as graves. The area was sealed tight by see through walls and floors allowing none of the water to seep through, if it actually did exist in the first place.

"..." Extending my reinforced senses outwards I picked up signs of hostile programs waiting in the middle of their respective passageway. The first one appearing to be some kind of glowing blue orb that resembled my effigy's head only bigger.

"Welcome, potential Master." It appeared that the test was about to begin as the same voice from before started to speak.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward."

Obeying the instructions given to me I walked forwards slowly to the next room. In front of me was another room but with a illuminated cube in the centre.

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an item folder."

"Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. To obtain it simply go ahead and touch it.

I walked up to the cube and accessed it's program, causing it to open up and giving me an item/program called ether shard. It appeared to be some sort of shard of a crystal but what was it for? Taking a closer look at the item a screen appeared in front of me. A mysterious crystalline substance that restores a small amount of a Servant's damage.

"I see." So it was a healing type program designed to specifically repair a servant's damages in combat, but I wonder could it be used for something else? I took a quick look at the effigy wondering if it would repair the arm but ultimately decided against it. I only had one chance after all.

Pocketing the ether shard, I continued on the footpath until the voice blared out once more.

"Along the way you would meet many trials and tribulations but the main one is what is known as 'enemy programs'. These programs are specifically designed to attack on sight in order to test and train the master."

"Strange..." The voice stopped for a brief moment in the middle of its speech. It appeared that that something was amiss with the Moon cell NPC but that itself was cause for concern.

"Normally the masters are not required to fight as they are too fragile, the effigy given to them will fight in their stead and later on the servant will fulfil that role." The voice changed from its monotone lifeless voice to one that was eerily familiar as if I heard it before.

"But like all living beings there will always be an anomaly, an exception if you will." The voice paused for a moment before continuing. "I have had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a master like you, a master whose position is reversed with his servant."

Again the way the voice talked and the manner of speaking... It felt oddly familiar. Then it hit me an image of a priest dressed half haphazardly in his work clothing and a cooking apron appeared in my mind.

"Kotomine Kirei that's who you are isn't it? I don't have the time nor patience to play games with you so I have only one question. Do you know where Miyu is?"

"... I am but a mere part of the system, a guide tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than a record of the past but if you seek answers then you must reach the goal. I would be watching you and your progress." The voice slowly faded away until it was silent.

So that was how it was going to be, If I wanted information on Miyu I needed to win another holy grail war only this time I was prepared.

Walking up to the glowing blue orb with my effigy right behind me the old monotone lifeless voice played out.

"The enemy before you should be quite easy to defeat as it is designed to familiarise masters with battle situations. It is only programmed to perform a certain attack pattern that focus completely on power as long as you." I dashed forward mid speech. Lifting up the married blades I cleaved through the bluish orb in a single pass turning it into cosmic dust. I didn't have time to waste on a mere program designed to train masters I had a war to win.

"..." Sprinting to the next area I encountered another glowing orb only this time it was green. Not waiting for the moon cells 'help' I quickly made short work of the orb and moved onto the next room.

In an instant upon seeing another of the same training program, I threw Kanshou at the glowing orange orb while continuing to move to the next room. By the time I entered the next room the white blade has already made its return to my free hand.

"All of the enemies programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation." The voice started to play its message once more but the fight was already over, I was just preparing myself for the final room and test set by the moon cell.

"Trace on." Activating my magical circuits I dismissed the married blades in favour for another that was more suitable to my abilities. Forming an image of a long thin sword shaped like a spiral, I pumped the majority of my prana into it's creation. Normally I wouldn't be able to project this without paying some kind of price but I had all the time I needed, there was no need to rush if it failed I could always create a new image.

Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword, a modified version of Caladbolg using reinforcement and alteration to improve its function as an arrow. An A ranked broken phantasm with the power to penetrate any target by creating a twisting distortion in space when fired. If Kanshou and Bakuya was his favoured blades for melee fighting then this along with Hrunting defines him as an archer.

Lifting the thin long spiral blade within my right hand, I reexamined the effigy that stood right behind me this entire time as a silent observer. Taking a brief moment to scan through the information it appeared that all of its functions seems to be in working order, while it couldn't fight due to the damage I've inflicted it could still defend itself just fine.

"Effigy your orders remain the same, to stay behind and focus on defence." I repeated the same order for good measure before entering into the final room with my effigy.

I stepped into the final room slowly with my effigy trailing behind me at the same pace. My eyes darted across the surroundings searching for the final test set by the moon cell.

"Not again..." Was this going to be a repeat of what happened earlier, or was it some cunning plan to make me let my guard down?

Taking another look around the area I examined my surroundings more carefully. I was in a wide circular room at least 20 to 30 metres long in diameter, the room itself was bare and the only thing worth of note was three large arched shaped doors with a weird mosaic etched upon it in front of me. Turning upon my attention onto the floor it too had the weird mosaic along with a dead corpse sprawled out on the floor alongside his effigy.

"..." Seeing the fallen corpse relieved my doubts, he must have failed the final test set by the moon cell and was eliminated from the moon holy grail war.

Without warning the fallen effigy lying next to the corpse stood up onto it's feet with a clatter. Twisting it's body it attempted to launch an attack on me but I had already pierced its core with Caladbolg II the moment It moved, causing it to collapse onto the floor and stop moving.

"... That was the final test?" I muttered in disbelief at the situation. Out of all the potential opponents an effigy was the final enemy? I could defeat that thing with my bare hands let along using Caladbolg II or any other noble phantasms.

"No it can't be that easy." This was a holy grail war, I shouldn't underestimate the danger that those words signified especially considering I've experienced one first hand. After all a holy grail war was a fight for survival where you have to use everything at your disposal to barely eke out a victory.

Then it dawned upon me, this was only the preliminaries the moon holy grail war has yet to start.

"I see that's why he called me an anomaly." Following the train of thought, I realised the tests that I've done so far was to weed out potential masters by judging one's abilities as a master. The effigy behind me was probably meant to defeat the opposing effigy through my command and skill with Spiritron hacking hence testing my capabilities as a master.

However unlike the others, I was a master who could fight with his servant on the front lines, as well as having the abilities to defeat one on my own. This avatar might be weaker than my real body in terms of physical ability, as my soul wasn't on the same level as a heroic spirit but it has my magecraft and reality marble.

"...!" I kicked backwards knocking into my effigy as I heard the sound of breaking glass. Two of the large arched shaped doors in front of me disintegrated into nothingness. While the remaining middle door started to glow brightly as it bathed in an ethereal golden light that shone above it.

"Trace on." I could sense a being of great power slowly rising from the floor in the middle of the room. I have felt this kind of power before, it was similar to the stench that the cards gave off, it was the power of a servant being summoned. But was it my servant?

"Visualise it." I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I went through the stages of Kyudo. Taking Caladbolg II I nocked it onto the bow string of EMIYA's bow and slowly draw it back, aiming for the glass door.

With a gust of wind, a proud figure appeared before the door, the back of their body materialising out of thin air. The figure turned around to face me before slowly walking up towards me not caring about the fact that I had an arrow pointed at her.

The figure turned out to be a young beautiful woman garbed in a japanese kimono, with loose arm sleeves draping over most of her arms leaving her shoulder's bare. She wore black geta styled shoes and her legs was covered by indigo stockings. She had yellow eyes and long pink hair tied up in a ribbon. Yet the most striking aspect of the lady would be the orange fox ears and tail that jutted out of her ribbon and clothing.

"Are you my." Those ears and tails reminded me of the animals clothes I bought for Miyu, so soft and cuddly but there was a time and place and clearly it wasn't now. I was about to ask if she was my servant but was interrupted.

"Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!" The woman took a combat pose as she proclaimed this fact.

"... what?" My voice came out as lifeless as one could be in response to her proclamation.

An awkward silence occurred between me and the servant as we struggled to process what just happened.

"Ah, you seem a little ... apprehensive. Um ... you are my master ... right?" She said nervously as she clearly expected something different in response.

"... Yes." I dematerialised the mystic code along with the bow but I kept the sword just in case. If we were to be master and servant it would be crucial that we work together and the first step is to show trust.

"Yay! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, my dear master!" She started to jump out of happiness before doing a twirl on the spot.

"To be honest, I, the mighty Ta- I mean, I hoped that I could be a servant to someone like you!"

"... Oh, my abilities might be a tad limited so you might not be happy with me, Master, but... I'll try my best!"

She walked up right to my face before vigorously shaking my hand up and down.

I felt a sharp pain run through my right hand as if I was cut by a sharp knife. On the back of my hand was a strange symbol that slowly started to form into some sort of magical crest. The symbol was shaped in the form of a sword with a star shaped guard.

"..." I felt another wave of pain when the strange symbol integrated itself with my magical circuits, and started to heat up giving me the sensation of being burnt alive.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your command seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also your proof of your participation in the holy grail war. If you lose it for some reason, you will die."

"Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal."

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the holy grail war begins now!"

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your servant. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A heroic spirit whose sole purpose is to clear your way to the grail. That is the one who stands beside you."

"It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the holy grail war.

"Now let the holy grail war begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the moon; show me your true strength-

"Kotomine Kirei..." If that fake of a priest wanted to see my true strength, then I shall show him the might of a winner of the Ainsworth holy grail war by winning this one.

"Servant lets go." Turning towards my servant I gestured towards the door, there were many questions to be had but for now it was more important to complete the last step of entering the moon holy grail war.

"Mouu I have a name you know its Ta, I mean call me caster master." She replied cheerfully as she latched onto my arm with a small pout on her face.

"... Very well Caster let us enter this moon holy grail war as partners." Giving her a soft smile I dismissed caladbolg II and rematerialised the armour, causing her to sulk even further as instead of flesh and blood she was hugging cold steel.

"YES Master." Together arm in arm we walked through the portal and so begins my first step on the journey to find my missing star.

* * *

Author notes

Lazy author that only writes first drafts. I tend to write my stories when I'm sleepy.

If you read my other stories you most likely know my policy and if you dont here is the short version. I upload teasers alot, mostly unfinished chapters to keep my motivation up as I keep moving from story to story. If there is a teaser there is a high chance I would go back to said story unless its another miracle for some reason can't seem to write that despite being my first story.

Also to stop the tide of entitled reviews keep in mind that this is a free service with no tangible benefits to the author. Meaning my story my rules, but this shouldn't discourage you from reviewing in general. For example if I got a fact wrong then feel free to correct me as long as you could provide evidence otherwise I can't take you seriously as I do cross reference somewhat.

I have not played fate grand order, I have watched fate apocrypha and read parts of the novel. I have finished the visual novel of fate stay night, fate hollow, the game of fate extra( nero route.) Watched clips of fate zero but knows it main story line, finished the manga for illya prisma mostly for miyuverse shirou as this shirou is based off on him with my own touches.

I have finished the tsukihime games including tsukihime plus, kagetsu tohya and played melty blood etc. Although this most likely wouldn't matter.

Anyway onto the story.

To the guest reviews... are you seriously asking me if this is going to be nero? bro the image is a picture of tamamo with her name in the characters list, also this was released a while back ago with the prologue already been done. Like I said earlier its getting a modification/rewrite due to the fact that I don't want to give Shirou Erebus without him going through a journey.

I am still in the middle of ironing out the game mechanics but so far this is what I've got.

PPT- The monetary system of the moon holy grail war. Gained by defeating hostile programs, selling items and programs, trading, NPC quests, and etc. Primary use is to purchase specific services and goods from the commissary. Could also be used to buy special information or programs from specific/hidden npcs when conditions are met.

Alteration of the soul- A system granted to help participants with their servants. For some reasons sometimes the link between a master and servant could be closed or weak therefore the servant is not at its full potential. However through the use of this system it allows one to strengthen or open certain links returning the servant to its full potential.

This is done at the chapel and through the sisters Aoko and Touko. There are many ways to access this service but the main one is through the data collected from hostile programs and the bond between Master and Servant.

Depending on the subject additional fees may be required.

There would be no endless pockets like in the game, doesn't seem realistic to me even if it's virtual as it is still a simulated reality or reality. Probably will change it so you need to buy a specific program for that from the commissary or you could create your own if your good enough.

If you have any suggestions for opposing servants feel free to hit me up. Ultimately it is a suggestion and it is up to me if I want to use it or not.


	3. week one day one part one

Chapter Week one day one part one

"Kotomine Kirei..." Waiting in front of the portal was an extremely tall man dressed in a simple black vestment along with a cassock and a triquetra pendant. He was currently holding some kind of laptop with my name flashing on the screen.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the moon holy grail war."

"..." That fake of a priest, he may be an NPC created by the moon cell but the vibe I received from him was the same. There was always something about him that got underneath my skin, it felt like we were similar to one another and yet at the same time we weren't.

"I don't like him one bit master. He reeks of evil and corruption." It appeared that Caster shared my sentiments as she hissed at the NPC who took it in stride.

"You may call me father Kotomine. I am an NPC assigned the task of supervising the holy grail war. As of today you and your fellow magi have been given the honour of fighting in the arena up ahead." He pointed towards the concrete wall at the end of the west corridor of the first floor.

"The arena is the area where masters could train against enemy programs along with acquiring certain goods and PPD."

So it was located in the same place as the anomaly. However I doubt I would waste my time in there as there were more important matters to use my time on.

"The war is run as an elimination tournament, with the grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating masters will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules."

"Masters get a six day preparation period before the elimination battles, which occur on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives, and the loser is ...deleted." He paused for a moment to let it sink in.

"If you wish to make a query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all."

"What happens if the rules are broken." I wanted to confirm my suspicions, were the rules truly set into stone or was this going to be like any other holy grail war. Where the only iron clad rule was to win at all cost no matter the methods.

"Naturally the SERAPH will intervene and punish the master depending on the infraction, however as this is a structured holy grail war the only rule is the prohibition of battle on campus and in the Arena. The SERAPH will act within three minutes to terminate the battle and issue a proxy program to the Master or servant that initiated the battle to punish them."

"... I see." In that case it wasn't any different from the holy grail war I've experienced. The only question I have left is on the severity of the punishment as I might be willing to assassinate my opponent before the elimination match where they are at their strongest, but I doubt he will tell me as he is the supervisor NPC.

"One last thing to enter into the elimination match you would require two triggers, a primary cipher key and a secondary cipher key that will be generated inside the arena on different floors. Failure will result in disqualification and therefore deletion."

"..." I wasn't planning on entering the arena but this changed things, however it also provided a new method to defeat my opponent without incurring the wrath of the SERAPH. As long as I could prevent my opponents from acquiring his cipher keys then I would win without needing to fight.

I could kite the enemies inside the arena and lead them towards my opponent to form an ambush or I could block their escape with my magecraft. However would that be considered imitative on my part... probably not as I am not directly engaging with them in combat. I should test that out as soon as possible for it would open up many strategies.

"Oh before I forget this is your portable terminal. It is extremely important so do not lose it Shirou Emiya." He interrupted my thoughts and handed me a laptop before continuing to explain its functions.

"Interesting..." I have entered into this world with the name of dark knight to hide my identity but how ironic for the fake identity given to me as a test was Shirou Emiya. I let out a small smile as I thought about the confusion I felt that day as the fake memories was instantly deleted by me upon arrival, due to that I wandered around for a while before I met Taiga.

"The SERAPH will use it to send you information about the upcoming events in the Moon holy grail war so it is of vital importance to heed its advice."

"I see.." As my fingers touched the screen the command seals on my right hand started to glow a bright red prompting a picture of a lock being shown on the screen, before being unlocked along with a welcome message.

Welcome to the moon cell holy grail war Shirou Emiya. "..." Rather sparse for a welcome message but I guess it was just a formality sent to all Masters.

"Your portable terminal acts as your personal Identity document as its primary function however it also contains a map of the virtual world, stores any valuable information you come across, gives you access to the moon cell network and is your debit card. There are other functions but it is not within my jurisdiction to give that knowledge."

I guess this was another test set by the moon cell to further weed out masters, but this was my weak point. My spiritron hacking skills mostly relied on my past knowledge of magecraft and my reality marble which had quite the adverse side effects. Any attempt from me to hack into any systems would most likely cause the programming to be corrupted and rendered useless, essentially making me an attacker type or support if I choose to use my code casts.

"That reminds me here is your password to access your private home, your command seals also acts as another way to enter but this is an free service given by the moon cell to masters that continue to advance. Think of it as a bonus for passing the preliminaries." He entered the password into the portable terminal along with giving me its physical form a key.

"I have one small question, would a NPC be allowed to enter into my home." A picture of a clumsy young woman with short light brown hair and eyes appeared in my mind. She wore a green dress with a yellow and green stripe shirt and orange shoes. Although she surprised me when I first entered into the moon holy grail war preliminaries I did enjoy her presence but now that the war has begun I cannot have any liabilities.

"Normally they are unable too however certain NPCs are allowed to enter if they have a special relation with the residence."

"I see... Am I allowed to change my private home."

"If you wish to change your location you must talk with the real estate agency, it is not within my jurisdiction as the supervisor."

"Then who is my first opponent."

"You will be notified about your opponent through your portable terminal and the bulletin board on the second floor." He pointed to the flight of stairs leading towards the second floor and gestured towards the laptop.

"..." I opened the laptop and started to search through the desktop. Clicking onto the inbox file there was a few messages sent by the moon cell with different subjects, but for now I clicked onto the one that said opponent.

The next combatants have been announced. Please report to the second floor bulletin board for further confirmation.

Master: Shirou Emiya vs Master: Aro Isemi.

Battlefield: First Chimeric Lunar Sea.

"Well the time for conversation has come to an end. Good luck It is time for you to be on your way." He gave me a small wave with his hand before walking over to another master whom has just entered the building.

"Don't worry Master with me by your side and your skill this Aro Isemi person wouldn't stand a chance!" Caster said cheerfully as she continued to latch onto my arm causing the surrounding masters to look in my direction.

"... Caster do you mind going ahead of me and purchase some groceries for dinner." As long as Caster was here then my mystic code concealment wouldn't work. I needed to be alone if I wanted to scout out the opposition especially since the preliminaries has just ended and masters would flock to the school to gather information.

"Huh? Master ... does that mean you don't want me by your side." Caster said with disbelief as she let go of my arm to face me directly. Instead of her usual cheeriness I was met with an intense stare that demanded an answer.

"... Sorry that came out a bit wrong, you see Caster I meant to say."

"I must have heard it wrong right master? There's no way you would tell your lovable servant to leave you alone in a pack of wolves for mere groceries!" Her fox ears and tails swaying from side to side as her face scrunched up in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"As that would just be horrible and mean! You really need to get a clue master! If you don't..." Caster continued to lecture me but I tuned her out, if I couldn't hide myself then I would do the opposite by attracting their attention I could find out my opposition through their intent and my minds eye.

"... your as good as dead. Are you okay with going out a loser master?" Strange... There was something wrong with the looks I was getting, rather than being analytical or ill intent it feels more like curiosity and amusement.

"I had certain matters to take care of but your right Caster. We need to work together after all we are master and servant." These wasn't the look of a master in the holy grail war or even magi rather they were one of civilians.

It's as if they entered into the holy grail war without understanding the meaning behind that term, but that was impossible to enter into the moon holy grail war means you hacked into the moon cell and by doing so you were aware of the conditions applied to it.

"Yay now things are as they should be!" Clapping her hands together in delight, Caster did a couple of side step jumps before walking towards me with her fox ears and tail swaying from side to side.

"Hey your The Dark Knight aren't you?" One of the masters watching me from afar walked up to me, it appeared that he was using the default avatar given to masters by the moon cell.

"..."

"You must be pretty confident to showcase your servant like that, but judging from her stats she seems pretty weak for a servant well at least compared to my servant."

"Hey I know lets team up! Together we could defeat the other masters and." I raised a hand to stop him from talking before asking him a question.

"Just what is the moon holy grail war to you?"

"? I guess the rumours are true cold as ice, anyway its just a game where the winner receives something known as the holy grail and the loser's avatar gets deleted."

"Caster let's go." I had heard enough, there was no point in wasting precious time on someone like him, a person that most likely wouldn't make it past the first round considering on how his treating the holy grail war as a mere game.

"Fine be that way I don't need you anyway, some Mr dark knight your just Rin's lackey." I gave Caster a quick nod of my head before leaving the school with her right beside me.

Watching the armoured master leave without so much a response to his insults, he turned towards another master who was close by. "Hey you, want to team up?"

"With you? First, how about you get on The Dark knight's level or Shinji's? Then we'll talk."

"Really come on man those guys are jerks. It wouldn't be smart to partner with any of them. They'll stab you in the back."

"Your just saying that because he rejected you besides if he was going to team up with anyone it would be Rin not you."

"Touche anyway you want to team up or not?"

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

Boy is the fate extra section sparse anyway, I changed part of the chapter as they have just met, I have to keep reminding myself that since I'm using fox tail as the reference for Caster's personality. Added about six hundreds words give or take.

I have decided on some servants although they can be changed depending on my mood or story progression. The only one set in stone is Hakuno with nameless as I could choose Shirou to fight leo or rani/rin. The current ones I am missing is Caster, assassin, lancer.

On another note what does Mikon mean? or is it just an expression that caster use to act cute?

I forget to mention but I have not played Caster route, I've planning to play it as I write but so far I haven't started yet since the story is still at the beginning. The only route I have finished is Nero. Meaning I don't really know how to write Tamamo correctly so I would be using the mange fox tail, as a reference. The main reason is that it has a lot of dialogue and is far more accessible.

I already mentioned it but might as well do it again. This shirou is based of Miyuverse with my own twists, basically more emphasis on his past and that he isn't a fake. The reason why his origin is darkness is that unlike fate shirou he was buried underneath rubble instead of a great fire a fact people seem to forget. His reality marble is based around that origin rather than EMIYA's.

The main difference between Miyuverse Shirou and my own version is that he doesn't talk in battle, words could be a powerful weapon but it also distracts yourself. There are other reasons but I'm too lazy to explain them as they are kinda self explanatory.

Shirou only has one year in this new world, meaning his spiritron hacking is quite bad compared to the others. The only reason why his rank is B+ is due to his reality marble and magecraft, but mostly due to his reality marble and the fact that he is a wizard.

His mystic code does have a presence concealment rank of D which is quite low, however it should still suffice against masters and to a lesser extent servants. The reason why it didn't work so far in the story is either due to the moon cell (referring to the effigy.), or Caster as she is clinging onto him.

If you know who Aro Isemi is then you would know his servant.


	4. Shirou and Caster stat sheet

Shirou and Caster stat sheets.

Considering that I did some minor adjustments to Shirou's stat sheet, I would be moving it from the first chapter to here along with Casters.

Originally the stat sheets was going to be put in author notes but I haven't played through Caster route yet meaning I lack the information from the game. So this is just a place holder for casters stat sheet that would change as time pasts aka me playing through the game. That being said I havent started yet as I haven't finished writing the first day and so I refuse to continue onwards just in case I miss something from the game.

I also deleted this line from the previous chapter as it doesn't make sense since Shirou is wearing a full body armour including an helmet.

"Hehehe Master's so handsome when he's thinking hard." For a second I thought I heard Caster mutter something along with saliva dripping from her mouth but it must have been my imagination.

Also I looked up the Mikon phrase that Caster kept saying as it bugged me. Apparently its just a word play on the words miko and kon (japanese onomatopoeia for the cry of a fox.) So she express herself as fox shrine maiden. Or it could just be a word she uses to sound cute or as a catchphrase.

I'm not sure whenever or not I should use the word as I personally dislike using japanese words in an english story when they have a proper word for it. Neither do I like using japanese culture eg switching the names around so last name first etc as I am not fully knowledgeable about it and it feels wrong as I grew up in Australia. So I probably won't use it.

Shirou Emiya – Master avatar/soul form.

Strength E (E+) - when reinforced

Endurance E (E+) - when reinforced

Agility E (E+) – when reinforced

Mana B (A+) - Effects of a skill

Luck E (EX) – Effects of a skill

Shirou Emiya- Human (this is his physical body.)

Strength D-

Endurance D

Agility D

Mana B

Luck E (EX) effects of a skill

noble phantasm ?

Origin – darkness and sword, Element – sword.

Personal skills

Eye of the mind (true) D

An insight attained by years of training, discipline and experience.

A combat logic that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation.

Magecraft C+

Having been properly trained by Kiritsugu as his assistant, he is capable of using magecraft. Having participating in some of Kiritsugu's battles as his assistant, he has the knowledge and strategies of killing magi giving him a slight bonus when fighting against casters.

Although this skill is now worthless in his current world, Shirou still has the knowledge of magecraft.

Spiritron Hacking B+

While new to the concept he is being taught by one of the best wizards on earth, alongside with the team Hacking and Cracking. Due to his reality marble and the similarities between magecraft, It allows Shirou to be able to grasp the concept quite quickly.

However just like his magecraft he is rather limited and is more specialised, he excels in invading and sensing anomalies but is mediocre to below average for anything else. Shirou is able to etherise his soul making him a wizard, this gives a bonus to this skill as it allows shirou to directly interfere with the cyber network by using his soul.

Projection magic B (A+)

Inheriting EMIYA's core abilities has allowed Shirou to use Tracing a unique variation of gradation air.

After months of constant training and projecting, he is more proficient with Tracing as a whole, but it still takes a while to project noble phantasms above a certain rank.

If Shirou is willing to pay a deeper price then the rank of the skill increases proportional to the amount he is willing to pay.

Due to the nature of the world he is in, this skill could only apply to the cyber network.

Knowledge of the occult B

When Shirou was raised by Kiritsugu, he assisted his foster father with his journey of being a hero of justice. Sifting through various different fields they searched tirelessly to find a method to save humanity, eventually their search led to Miyu.

Knowledge of modern technology and weaponry C

Raised as Kiritsugu assistant Shirou knows how to use modern technology and weaponry, including the construction of explosives and the strategies employed by Kiritsugu against magi.

After spending a year within a highly technologically world, he has regained the knowledge he lost from the years of inactivity however he is still rusty.

Cooking C+

From a young age Shirou was forced to learn how to cook for himself, since his foster father Kiritsugu had no talent in household work. At first it was a chore but eventually he started to love cooking, especially since it helped him empty his mind from disturbing thoughts as well as bonding with his little sister.

Affections of the true holy grail – EX (Unlike Illya and Sakura whom are lesser grails, Miyu is a true holy grail as she is considered to be a child of god. Rather then being created for the holy grail war like the former, the holy grail war was created for Miyu.)

This is a skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world.

This skill boosts the rank of the recipient luck to exceptional heights, even to the point it allows the recipient to break out of abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However this good fortune comes at the expense of other's happiness. Once the recipient is aware of the skill, it allows him to sense the location of the holy grail by following the connection as well as hearing whispers from the holy grail.

If Miyu/holy grail exists in the same world as the recipient, a magical connection is created between Miyu/holy grail and the recipient. (when the holy grail is Miyu gives EX mana, otherwise gives A+.)

Archery B

Shirou could be said to be an absolute genius in archery, having never missing a shot at a target with the only one missing being intentional.

He has experienced some battles using only his bow as his main weapon, he is currently learning and using the western style of shooting compared to the japanese style of Kyudo due to practicality.

Older brother's will EX

This skill symbolises Shirous determination to save his sister Miyu at all costs, he is willing to choose her over the world and would annihilate anything standing in his path.

The effects of this skill negates any form of mental interference when Shirou is in this mindset, over wise it gives a buff to his mental fortitude.

Mystic codes

Dark knight's armour- a mystic code/ formal wear created through the combination of Shirou and Rin. While it does provide some defence it's main purpose is one of stealth, hiding the wielder's identity from any form of detection. Also hides one presences from other masters and servants although it is somewhat weak, equivalent to the skill presence concealment D.

Thompson contender (real world.)- 20 origin bullets remaining with one already loaded into the mystic code so 21 in total.

Code casts

Reinforcement- A modified program installed within Shirou's avatar, taking its roots from his magecraft it allows him to strengthen the program's existence by pouring magical energy into the openings.

Structural analysis- A modified program installed within Shirou's avatar, taking its roots from his magecraft it could analyse the source code of any object that Shirou touches.

Alteration- A modified program installed within Shirou's avatar, taking its roots from his magecraft it allows him to give an program a property or effect that it originally didn't have.

Noble phantasms

Known blueprints inherited by the archer card. Rho Aias, Kanshou and Bakuya, Caladbolg II, Gae bolg , Excalibur , Hrunting , Archer's bow.

Known blueprints he discovered, some of Gilgamesh's arsenal, Sul-Sagana, Ig- Alima.

(tentative name haven't thought of it yet.) Reality marble - left blank on purpose, until I reveal the abilities in the story.

 _I am the darkness that shrouds all_

 _Steel is my body and darkness my heart_

 _I have made many mistakes_

 _Always searching for the ever distant stars_

 _Not realising the stars beside me_

 _Yet not all is lost_

 _So I will be the dark night separating the stars_

 _Granting despair to all that seeks the hidden stars._

* * *

Master: Shirou Emiya

Identity: Tamamo no Mae - Servant class Caster

Gender: Female

Height, Weight: 163cm/49kg

Alignment：Neutral Evil

Strength E

Endurance E

Agility B

Mana A

Luck D

Noble phantasm B

Class skills

Territory Creation C

This skill allows one to create a reality tailored specifically to their skills as a magus. Unfortunately for Tamamo no mae, her personality is ill-suited for the task of manipulating reality and she has great difficulty even creating a small scale workshop for creating minor amulets and other types of low level talismans. (comes directly from the starting matrix.)

Personal skills

Divinity A

Witchcraft/Maleficium EX

(There is a game description for it in the starting matrix but for now I would leave this blank until I finished the game. Only then would I properly fill in the blanks by comparing the wiki and the game. As to be honest the above feels a bit weird as they don't really manipulate reality but more like creating a bounded field?)

Shapeshift A

Noble phantasm

Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens D (EX)

Effect- Reduces all curses cost to zero.

God who resides in Izumo.  
Aesthetically certain,  
Breath of the soul.  
Residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu.  
Let this freely become the proof of purification.  
Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo.  
Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka!  
Just kidding


End file.
